Almost Human
by 7dreamers-scenarios
Summary: "You can't save everyone," he stated. "Watch me," she replied. Aria Bennett struggles to save humanity within the walls, and within herself. A terrible secret lurks in the Scouts heart that could destroy everything she loves. (LeviXOC) (Slight LeviXPetra)


**Synopsis: "You can't save everyone," he stated. "Watch me," she replied. Aria Bennett struggles to save humanity within the walls, and within herself. A terrible secret lurks in the Scouts heart that could destroy everything she loves. (LeviXOC) (Slight LeviXPetra)**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first AoT story, as well as my first attempt at writing for . I hope you guys all enjoy it! This will be rated M later on, but for now I will leave it at T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (SnK). However, I do own all of my OC's**

**Almost Human**

**Chapter One: The Struggle**

"_Fight," a woman's voice screamed, "You must fight, Aria!"_

"_I don't understand," I cried, wincing in pain as something sharp pierced my arm, "What are you doing?!"_

_Peering through the darkness, I saw a figure hovering over me, grasping a gleaming needle stained with crimson droplets. Silvery blond hair, like my own, dangled next to the assailant's hand, appearing as waves caressing a white shore. A shaky breath escaped my lungs with the pain that seared through my veins. I could feel the unidentified serum coursing within each fiber of my being. _

"_What did you—," my voice was slurring each syllable. My consciousness slipping from beneath me. _

"_Just helping you remember who you are, sweetheart," the estranged voice cooed, an icy hand reaching out to stroke my cheek._

"_M-m-mom?"_

_An insidious chuckle plagued my ear. The hand twisting into a decrepit mans, as his voice sneered, "No, my dear, mommy's dead, remember?"_

_An unexplainable fear welled within my heart, squeezing it so hard it stopped in its rapid rhythm. That's right, I agreed, my mother has been dead for a long time. Still, the truth never set me free from the onslaught of tears that accompanied the thought of her death. A cool set of bony fingers swiped at the tears, as his face came closer to mine, breathing hotly over my clammy skin._

"_Be a good girl and break down those pesky walls for us, Aria," he whispered, as if he were my long lost lover. _

"_Never!" I screamed, "I will never turn my back on my humanity!"_

_His dark gaze overflowed with rage; mouth set in an impenetrable line as his hand upon my cheek turned into an angry fist. My own lips were trembling—whether with anger or fear was up for debate. However, the torture I expected to ensue ceased to exist, and instead, I watched as that hard line of a mouth set into a wicked grin, revealing rotted yellow teeth._

"_You mean," he said with a strange calmness, "What little humanity you have left."_

_Realization hit me all at once. The transformation was activated. No…_

"_No! PLEASE! NO!"_

_Smoke and sparks charged the air, clouding my line of sight. Rage filled my heart, turning my vision blood red, as my gigantic hands went soaring through the air, hoping to collide with anything. A roar tore up my throat, filling the space with its ferocity. _

_I was no longer human. I was a monster. I was a Titan._

"Aria!" a voice rang deafeningly within my ear, waking me from my nightmare.

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat with a start and tumbling gracelessly upon the floor, "Ouch."

An eruption of laughs ensued my untimely fall, as every set of eyes peered in my direction with curiosity. Had I really fallen asleep during a lecture? How embarrassing, I cried internally, throwing my face into the space between my knees. Heat crept up my neck and across my cheeks as whispers filled the space around me.

"What is that braniac thinking? Dozing off like that? She's crazy," someone muttered.

"Ten to one, I bet she runs the perimeter of the barracks until dawn," another snickered.

"Sleeping in my classroom is not something I permit, Miss. Bennett," my instructor, Corporal Gregor, snapped, quieting the murmuring and banging a fist over the blackboard for extra emphasis.

_Temperamental, as always. _Slithering up from the floor, I stood proudly, chest high, as I performed the _perfect_ salute—"giving my heart".

"Apologies, Sir!"

Grunting in disapproval, the gargantuan Corporal swiveled on the heel of one boot, and went back to his lesson on Titan killing tactics. An audible exhale escaped my mouth, leaving me slumped in my seat as I glanced over the smudged notes. Making out a few words, a relieved sigh fell from my lips—I would be able to salvage these.

"Hey," I heard someone whisper behind me, tapping my shoulder with nimble fingers, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Edmund," I replied, smiling fondly at my friend over one shoulder, attempting to reassure his worry lines into relaxation, "Just a bit tired, I suppose."

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" His blue gaze was scrutinizing mine, leaving me little room to budge.

Shutting my eyelids, I craned my neck back around, facing the front, as I nodded curtly, "Yes."

"Aria, you really should talk to some—," Edmund pleaded, tugging lightly at my long braid.

"No," I cut him off, yanking my hair forward to cascade down my front, falling neatly upon my lap, "End of discussion, Ed."

I heard his chair creak as he fell back, and I imagined those muscular arms crossing indignantly over his chest, along with his signature glare shooting beams of energy through my skull. He was _so_ predictable. A quiet giggle tumbled from my lips, furthering his frown in my peripheral, which I caught as I turned to snatch up his notes.

"Thanks," I smiled, wrapping my fingers around the thin sheet of paper filled with his slanted scrawl.

Eying me through narrowed slits, his voice was gravel within my ears, low and rough, "You know, you have to cut your precious locks sometime, _Princess_."

Shooting him a glare of my own, I snapped, "Don't call me that."

A smirk played at the corners of his mouth. He won. He always did.

Turning in my chair, I shook my head, scowling as I copied down Edmund's notes, careful to pay close attention to Corporal Gregor's lecture. We were learning about what little information we had on the Titan's—which was so miniscule, it seemed almost pointless. However, any information on our formidable foe's was vital for a soldier to know, or more importantly, for those attempting to join the Survey Corps, like myself.

The Survey Corps, or Scout Regiment, had the sole duty of trekking beyond the walls, where the Titan's reigned, and to gather any information that they could on the foul creatures. So many had lost their lives on these suicide missions. In fact, to be a part of the Scouts seemed to be a death sentence in many of my comrade's eyes; however, it was my goal to join their cause—to wear the wings of freedom. To help win back our birthright as humanity. Mother Earth belonged in our hands, not theirs.

Needless to say, many of the fellow cadets thought I was crazy, they were, after all, content behind the safety of their walls, which had protected us for over a century. But, fear lurked in my heart with the knowledge that so few possessed, or acknowledged. I knew of a scheme within our own society so treacherous, it made my stomach lurch up into my throat, threatening to burst from my mouth. Alas, I kept my lips sealed about matters which had left me permanently scarred.

Still, I was aware that I had to help in my own way, and I had decided long ago that I would sacrifice my damaged vessel for the sake of humanity. Victory may not be on our side now, but someday God's green earth would be ours once again. If only the Scouts were able to obtain more information on the Titan's, then our chances would multiply, of that I was certain. So little was really definitive when it came to these creatures. They had wiped out nearly all of our ancestors when they first appeared, and had a taste geared specifically at the human race. The only other thing I knew for sure, was the 'weak spot' of a titan, which was the back of the neck. Not enough research had been developed on the monsters to equip us with any knowledge. No one even knew how to research the monstrosity of the beasts. There were so many unknowns: where did they come from? What is their purpose? Can we ever win? That last question was one that haunted every dream I seemed to have.

No one believed in mankind's fight for victory. The idea of life beyond the three walls of our goddesses was completely forbidden. Yet, it was all I seemed to daydream about, things like: peaks of ice that stretched toward the sky; endless deep blue oceans; canyons wider than the walls; and, jungles filled with exotic animals. It was all on the other side of our home—our prison—we just had to reach out. We had to fight.

"Alright, cadets," the Corporal's stentorian voice resonated through the otherwise silent room, "Time to hone your skills on the field. Change into you 3D maneuver gear. NOW!"

"Yes, Sir!" The cadet's sang in unison.

Gulping, I sent a prayer to anyone listening in the big blue: _Please, just let me do well for once! _Fate, though, was never kind to me. And, luck, well, seems to be nonexistent.

XXX

"What the Hell is your major malfunction, Cadet Bennett," Corporal Gregor demanded. Spit spewing from his mouth with each word, mixing unpleasantly with the rain on my cheeks.

Why couldn't I be gifted on the field like the rest of my classmates? Dodging his dark glare, I felt my eyes shift uncomfortably, looking at the other cadets swinging effortlessly through the air in envy. If only I were so lucky. Edmund's cobalt stare found mine, planted upon the mud, as he flew from tree to tree, and sliced at the Titan dummies strategically set about the forest. He had always been athletically gifted, while I had been mostly clumsy and graceless.

I failed at every single maneuver and field exercise we performed. It was discouraging, but my spirit never broke. If anything, it awarded me with more determination, because giving up was not an option. Not for me. Not after all I had seen.

Clenching my jaw, I took a deep breath before answering calmly, "None, Sir."

Eying me warily through deep set eyes, he stroked the scruff of his fiery beard, before yelling, "Then get your ass in the air, dammit! You want your comrades to die on your behalf, or what?!"

Tears threatened to escape. How could I be so weak? How could I be such a burden?

Swallowing down the sob rising from the back of my throat, I answered sincerely, "No, Corporal, sir."

"Then move!"

Pressing trembling fingers over the triggers of the blades, I felt myself connect sturdily to the trunk of an oak, before triggering the other and swinging toward the next tree. I was flying through blades of rain, it was nice coverage for the tears splashing down my cheeks. The last thing I wanted was for my comrades to see me shedding tears and feeling sorry for myself. I just wanted this more than anyone: to be a scout. However, at this rate, Edmund was right, I belonged in the Military Police, or in a medical corps. Two options I refused to accept.

"Aria," Edmund's gruff voice echoed behind me, "Wait."

"I don't feel like hearing a lecture on the 3DMG right now, Ed," I said, holding in more racks of sobs, feeling them swell painfully within my lungs.

"That's not what I want to talk about," he replied seriously, catching up to me with ease, as he slashed at the neck of a dummy before I had time to consider such an option.

"I had that one," I deadpanned.

"Snooze you lose," he shrugged nonchalantly, swinging around to face me, "Now, let's talk."

"No," I snipped, triggering my wire to the base of a pine on my right flank.

"Aria, seriously," he said, hooking his own line to the same trunk, "I think it's time to face facts. You aren't meant for—."

"Don't say it, Ed," I growled, glaring menacingly at his soaked form.

Shock lined his cobalt gaze, but he recovered quickly, as he sighed, "Someone has to. Wouldn't you rather it be me, than him."

Glancing down at the Corporal, I watched him observe me with a look of disappointment. Pain gripped my heart, as I began considering Edmund's words. Maybe I really wasn't meant for this? Distracted by worry, I missed the Titan dummy appearing rapidly in front of me, and with no time to dodge the wooden beast, I slammed hard into its side, sliding down the wet frame into the mud.

Hissing in pain, I felt myself crawl deeper into the mud as a loud outbreak of laughs filled my ears. I'm hopeless, I thought numbly, burying my face in the wet dirt. The ping of a wire on my left side notified me that someone had landed next to me, their footfalls sloshing through the mud toward my crumpled form.

"Aria," a girlish voice called out, "Are you alright?"

Lifting my head, I strained to see the short ginger hair of my comrade, Petra, approaching me hesitantly, "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. The mud cushioned my fall."

Coming forward, she knelt down, using the cloth of her poncho to wipe down my muddied face, as she smiled gently, "There, good as new."

"Thank you, Petra," I murmured, pesky tears threatening to flood from my eyes.

"Of course," she nodded, offering another sweet smile as she helped me up.

"Well, that's one way to take a Titan down, Bennett," Oulo snickered, landing next to me with ease, sliding his blades coolly into their sheaths.

Heat boiled beneath my skin, threatening to seep from my lips, but I bit my tongue, choosing to shoot a glare toward the egotistical boy instead. You have to choose your battles carefully, I chided inwardly, quieting the anger bubbling within my core. Besides, his arrogance could never match a certain best friend of mine.

A low chuckle greeted my ears, as I felt someone land behind me in the grass, sheathing their blades quickly and stalking forward. Preparing for a smart remark, I sighed and turned to look that cobalt stare head on, "What?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, reverting back to his usual stony expression.

Snorting, I quirked one eyebrow, "I'm frankly terrified. You don't have any smart comments for me? Ed, you're losing your touch."

A twitch moved over his face, but that was all the satisfaction I received as Corporal finally appeared, looking angrier than I had ever previously witnessed. Glowering down at me from his tall stature, I felt myself shrink and swallow excessively. _This is it, I'm going to be sent to the fields. _Oulo sniggered, muttering some insult beneath his breath as he catapulted himself back into the trees, while Petra looked on in fear for my situation, and Edmund stared blankly ahead. However, much to everyone's—including my own—surprise, the Corporal simply grunted, and gestured for all of us to continue the exercise.

My eyes never left my forefront, while my ears drowned out the hateful remarks behind my back. I would prove my worth as a soldier, even if I died trying. _I can do this_. _I have to_.

XXX

"So," Petra whispered from the bottom bunk, "Are you still considering joining the scouts?"

Rolling onto my side, I sighed, placing one palm beneath my cheek, answering tiredly, "Yes."

Silence.

"Well, maybe you should—," she began hesitantly, shifting in her blanket, rustling the fabric noisily.

Angry, I bolted upright in my bed, interrupting her hastily, "Edmund put you up to this, didn't he?"

"N-n-no," she stammered, obviously lying.

Grasping the wooden frame of the bed, I hung my head over the edge, looking at her incredulously, as she peered up innocently, biting her lip. Flaring my nostrils, I had received all the proof I needed in one expression of her face. So, Edmund was using others to continue his dirty work? He'd be getting an earful tomorrow, I screamed internally, clenching my fists and flopping back onto the bed, crossing my arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Aria," Petra said, "But, I agree with Edmund. You're so smart, Aria. Why don't you apply for a position in the Medical Corps! They could use a brain like yours."

Huffing in frustration, I blew a lock of white blond hair from my face, and she sighed quietly, "I don't think you should continue on this quest to be a Scout."

Another voice in the bunk across from us, piped up, "I second that opinion."

"What the—Alice?" I asked, staring across the darkened room.

Shrugging, she breathed, looking at me through warm brown eyes, "What? It's just an opinion, ok?"

Gawking at her momentarily, I felt my shoulders collapse down away from my ears, as my face followed suit, drooping in defeat. No one believed in me. The sheets slid away from my thighs, as I propped them up by my chest, wrapping my arms around the pale muscle, and looking beyond the window next to my bed.

Moonlight was peeking through the clouds, outshining every star, but was quickly obscured yet again by those irritating clouds. A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the sapling just beyond the windowpane, wafting the herbaceous smell through the crack in the pane. Chirruping of insects serenading one another seeped through the sill, creating a symphony all its own. My eyes fluttered closed, watching the vivid imagery of freedom beyond the wall slipping from my desperate grasp. This would be the scene beyond my window for the rest of my life if I didn't do something to dramatically change my performance on the field.

A dream is all I have. A dream of freedom. A dream that I must fulfill at all costs, even my pride. I would have to ask for help, as much as it pained me to do so. My entire life's purpose was to help others in whatever way possible, not the other way around. Miss independent, I chose to do everything my own way. But, pride be damned, I had to ask for guidance to have any shot at being a Scout. There was only one person I could turn to now: _him_.

A cobalt glare haunted my dreams all night. Tomorrow's field training would be Hell, I decided firmly.

XXX

The collision of a fist upon my cheek sent my body toppling out of stance, hitting the hardened dirt with a dull 'thud'. My arms shook as I tried to pick myself back up, but there was not time to slowly recover. A kick to my ribs propelled me back, forcing me on my spine, successfully knocking all of the breath from my lungs.

"Get up, Aria," a cold voice stated.

Pressing all ten of my fingers into the dirt, I watched the clouds shift lazily through the blue of the sky. I longed for the strength to move myself, but my body was reaching its limits, and my lungs seemed to be rebelling against me as I panted desperately for oxygen. Turning my head toward the voice, I squinted to see through the rays of light hitting his face.

"I'm," I started, finding my breath, slowly, "trying, Ed."

"Not hard enough," he growled, his hands were around my throat, his thighs straddling my waist.

How had he moved so fast? I blinked once and he had somehow launched his body soundlessly over mine. The tingling appendages at my sides came to life, gripping his hands around my throat, before tearing them from my windpipe. Clenching the fingers into a tight ball, I launched a punch of my own, only to have it slice through open air. It was as if he knew every move I would make before I ever thought of it myself.

"Cadets," the Corporal shouted from across the field, loud enough to scare a family of birds from a nearby tree, "That's enough for today! Dismissed."

"Finally!" I heard Alice groan, sprinting by, sending her short auburn hair flying behind her.

"Come on, Aria," Petra urged, walking by as Edmund stood slowly, offering a hand to help me upright.

"Pfft," Oulo smirked, mocking me as he passed, "Did ya get your ass kicked enough for the day, Bennett?"

Grinding my teeth, I refused Edmund's gesture, standing on my own, planting my feet as I glowered at the cocky cadet sauntering toward the barracks. My feet began moving toward the pompous figure, but a hand stopped me, pressing me back into a muscular chest.

"He's too strong for you to handle," Ed's voice grunted next to my ear, his arm wrapping across my collar as I resisted.

"I can handle him," I seethed, but his grip only tightened like that of a snake's.

"No," he declared, "You can't. You're too weak."

Petra's eyes widened at his unbridled honesty, but my own narrowed in frustration. He was right, I was too weak. For now.

Pivoting on the heel of my boot, I looked up into his electric stare, and asked the question I had been suppressing, "Then help me become strong."

XXX

Cold air licked my cheeks unpleasantly, raising the hairs of my arms within my jacket. My breath was visible as I panted, standing poised in my perfected fighting stance. Arms up, fists poised, boxing in my face protectively, ready to strike my opponent at any moment. It had taken months to complete, but I had been persistent, training day and night—rain and shine.

The moonlight was sparse, creating shadows across the face of my rival, illuminating strange shapes upon the trees behind his back. Battling in the dead of night was not something we honed in our core training—the Titan's weren't active at night—however, it was the perfect time to hone my own techniques with Edmund. While others slept peacefully within the barracks, I was sweating with each round of kicks and punches I threw.

Months had passed this way, until I began noticing significant improvements in myself. My form was perfect; my punches sure; my kicks lethal. I had become an expert with my 3DMG, floating effortlessly above the ground with the rest of my comrades. Enhancing my skills to run, I built an unstoppable stamina that even impressed Edmund. The blades I swung were now Titan killing machines, and not just decorative shards that hung loosely at my side. Determination, will power, and hard work polished this lump of flesh into a true soldier.

Well, almost. We still had to get through to graduation. My goal to be in the top of my class was closer than I had ever imagined in my wildest fantasies. But, the time to gloat was not now, as a fist came charging through the cool air, nearly connecting to my cheek. Dodging the fist, I gripped the arm connected to it, and sent the assailant flying up and over onto his back.

"Got you," I smirked, kneeling one knee over his chest, striking a fist toward his neck and stopping just short of connecting to his flesh.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he inclined his head in approval, before grabbing my fist and flipping me onto my back, straddling my waist with his thighs, as his fist came to rest gently between my eyes. Sighing, I smiled softly, moving his hand from my field of vision, peering up at him in the darkness, "Just admit that I did well."

"Hn," he smirked, standing and hoisting me up with him, "You're being cocky. I'll admit that."

Reaching out, I pushed his shoulder playfully, protesting, "Am not!"

His shoulders shrugged noncommittally, "Whatever you say, Oulo junior."

Scowling, I muttered, "Not funny, Ed."

"Wasn't trying to be," he retorted shortly, before stretching his arms up overhead, yawning quietly, "Time to rest. Go get some sleep, Aria. You're brain needs its own form of training, too, and sleep is part of it."

Sighing loudly, I nodded, rubbing my calloused knuckles with tender fingers, "You're right. Goodnight, Ed."

Encircling his waist with my arms, I hugged him affectionately, breathing in his familiar scent slowly. His own arms tentatively wrapped loosely around my shoulders, before shoving me off, unable to handle any more fondness. Cold air attacked my face, as Edmund removed his warmth, stepping a safe distance away from my grasp.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms protectively.

"What? Hug you?" I asked, cocking my chin, as I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Because, Edmund, I care about you. You're the only family I have left."

"I'm not your family," he snapped, shocking both of us equally. This little outburst was out of character for the usual cool demeanor of Edmund Ackerman's.

"Ok," I murmured, backtracking, "You're right, but you're the closest thing I have."

Cobalt eyes were downcast, avoiding my gaze, as he stated coolly, "Goodnight, Aria."

Turning swiftly, he began walking back to the boy's barracks. But, I wasn't finished. I had so much more to say. So, opening my mouth, I stated, "I'll never be as strong, or talented as you, Ed, but because of you I will make it into the Scouts. Thank you, for doing this for me. It means the world to me."

Pausing, he listened intently, unmoving as he answered, "I know."

Glancing over his shoulder, his electric eyes met mine, as he added, "I'm proud of you."

My heart stopped, as the air in my lungs evaporated, leaving me collapsed, holding my chest with one fist. He was proud of me? The words created tears within my wide eyes, as an elated smile morphed my lips, stretching them from one cheek to another.

"Ed, I—," I started, reaching one set of fingertips in his direction, in an attempt to pull him back to me.

"I'm still not strong enough," he blurted, something uncertain filling his eyes as he stared off into space.

"What?" I asked in confusion, shaking my head, "You're the best in our class," that wasn't enough, I could see it in his eyes, an emptiness at such words, so I added softly, "Ed, you aren't that orphan boy you used to be. You are so mu—."

Inhaling sharply, his nostrils flared, as those cobalt eyes shot up to mine, "I know."

Walking away quickly, he shut me out of his thoughts; his heart; his world. Crestfallen, I accepted the slammed door in my face, as he entered his barracks, and I moved toward mine. That's right, I reminded myself, we don't talk about the past, Aria. That was our rule.

XXX

"Alright, Cadets," Corporal Gregor's stentorian voice bellowed, beginning our procession, "I'd like to congratulate the ninety-fifth Cadet Corps. You have all made it through your trainee days, and are headed for the ranks," stroking his fiery beard, he continued with a proud look in his deep set gaze, "First, though, let us recognize your top ten. Those select few who have shown exceptional skills in all fields of training. That handful that received top marks in their time here."

Gulping, I curled my fingertips into my palms, piercing the calloused skin with blunt nails. This is the moment of truth, I breathed, looking around discreetly at the many hopeful faces. Only ten could hope to be placed at such a high regard, and to furthermore, be able to select freely which branch they wanted—no questions asked. It was time to decide; to write out our futures.

The statuesque Corporal finished by calling out a succession of names, "They are as follow, from bottom to top: Isobel Benito."

Spotting the look of shock in a small girl with thick, black hair, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. It had officially begun, the ranking of our classes top Cadets. The skin of my bottom lip broke at the contact of my teeth, as I listened to the Corporal call out names, one by one, each more impressive than the next.

"Garland Flint," he stated next, alerting the prankster of our class at the far right of the courtyard.

"Wha—?" He jolted back, looking on in disbelief, as he was prodded forward by another Corporal toward the front line with Isobel.

"Next, is Godric Oust," the fiery Corporal declared, eying a serious looking mass of muscle in the very back of the courtyard.

"Of course, Godric is the size of a small Titan himself," someone whispered quietly in awe, as we all watched him tread forward to stand beside the lanky Garland boy.

"Alice Bauer," was the next name shouted, surprising more than a few.

"Huh?" She uttered perplexed, sure that there had been a mistake.

Petra's hands, however, encouraged her to move forward, smiling and patting her shoulder proudly. Alice lacked ambition, sure, I considered, but she had keen instincts and incredible speed. So, it was really not much of a shock that she had earned a spot in the top ten of our class.

"Cecelia Dreschner, step forward," the Corporal ordered, provoking the quietest girl in the ninety-fifth Cadet Corps to move toward the front.

Trembling slightly, I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, as the top five of our class was determined. A cobalt stare peered over at me, watching my reactions intently with a small smirk plastered over his mouth. _Easy for him to be so relaxed, he was number one, after all. _

"Giorgio Cardona," Corporal Gregor stated, awarding the gentlest boy of the Cadets with the fifth spot.

"Congratulations," a girl with hair the shade of midnight said, smiling and patting the dark haired boy.

"Thanks," he grinned, stepping forward with long strides, saluting proudly.

"Next, Petra Ral."

Honey colored eyes popped open widely, as Oulo patted her shoulder, alerting her to move forward. Mouth agape, she nodded slowly, smiling widely as she stood proudly alongside the others. Petra was sweet, I thought inwardly, but she was still an excellent soldier. She belonged in her spot, without question.

"Eleanor Braun."

"Whoa, she is so terrifying," someone whimpered, as the fiery red haired girl strode forward confidently.

Eleanor had the reputation of being bloodthirsty. The constant glare and frown she masked herself with were tools that only furthered the fear in people's hearts. However, the truly terrifying part about the tallest girl of the Cadets, was not the grimace and rippling muscle, but the lack of empathy she held for friend and foe. She fought with ferocity against both, uncaring of anyone's wellbeing but her own; however, she seemed to have a vendetta against the Titan race, so humans were mostly safe. Mostly.

"Oulo Bozado."

Suppressing a groan, followed by a look heavenward, I stood expressionless, as the most arrogant boy of our entire Corps was named third. As much as it hurt to admit, I knew that he was a highly skilled soldier with a killer instinct. The military would be lucky to acquire such a talented, albeit cocky, Cadet.

Inhaling sharply, I realized that there were only two spots left in the top ten, and felt my heart plummet into my gut. _There's no way I made it into the top two. I failed. No, I still proved myself to him. _Glancing at Edmund, I silently thanked him for creating a soldier out of a helpless braniac. At least I could enter one of the branches as more than just Titan fodder. An accepting smile lifted each corner of my lips, as I shut my eyes, waiting for the next name to be called.

"Aria Bennett."

My eyes shot open in shock, flying toward the Corporal who nearly grinned through the scruff of his beard at the irony of my position. Wasn't it a year ago that everyone had told me to give up on being a soldier at all? Silence filled the courtyard. No one could believe that the once meek bookworm had become the second best soldier in the entire Cadet Corps.

Tasting victory on my tongue, I eyed Edmund elatedly, watching his mouth twitch just slightly. Oulo nearly fell over as I stepped in front of him, grinning smugly at him, whispering, "Third's not so bad, Bozado."

"Tch," he sneered, lifting his chin proudly.

"I knew you could do it," Petra smiled, murmuring quietly around Oulo's fuming stance.

Returning her smile, I saluted humbly, and faced forward, waiting for the last name to be announced. Every Cadet and Corporal in the courtyard knew in their hearts who the top of our class was. There was hardly a need to say it aloud, but the gratification for said soldier was necessary.

"Lastly, Edmund Ackerman."

The courtyard was alive with excited whispers, as the stoic boy glided soundlessly to the front. Exchanging glances, I silently congratulated my childhood friend with a gentle smile. His lips never moved, but his eyes expressed all of the encouragement I needed.

"Congratulations," Corporal Gregor shouted, looking down upon us from the terrace above the courtyard, "Cadets of the ninety-fifth, meet your top ten!"

Loud applause surrounded the ten of us from every angle. In that moment, we had attained fame. But, it was only for a moment, before we were thrown into the lion's den, becoming small fish in big ponds, clawing our way through the ranks.

"Now, give your hearts, Cadets!"

"Sir!" We all exclaimed, falling into our practiced salutes—fist over hearts.

_Look out, Scouts, here I come._

XXX

**Author's Note: Sorry, if there was any grammatical, punctuation, or spelling errors. No beta at the moment, but I am going to request for one soon! :) I am sorry there was no Levi in this chapter, but don't panic he will be in it in the next chapter in abundance! ;) Please favorite, follow, and review, if you can! I want to know what your thoughts are! **


End file.
